Sherlocked
by Pencil-user
Summary: When a mysterious cube meets the Teen Titans, the team investigates. But when Raven stumbles upon a strange man by the name of Sherlock Holmes, has she gotten her team in more trouble than they can handle? Find out in this action packed and humorous adventure! Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen titans go or Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for the Titans. Every member of the team was content with their activities. Starfire, was in her room, grooming her hair, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was doing whatever he found fit that day, and Raven was on the living room couch, relaxed, reading a novel.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud crash as the window left of Raven erupted shattering about three or four pounds of glass. Raven peered over the couch to find a small cube lying on the floor. The box emitted a small hissing noise and appeared hot to the touch.

That moment, Robin burst through the room's right entrance with the rest of the team behind him. "TITANS!" he shouted "What is that!?"

Cyborg stepped towards the object. "It's just a little box" he answered.

"Don't touch it!" exclaimed Robin picking up a pair of pinchers. He then grabbed the cube and said: "To the crime lab!"

When the team arrived at the said 'crime lab', Robin proposed the question: "where did it come from?"

Raven answered: "It just broke through the window and fell onto the floor"

"It's a message from aliens bro!" Beastboy joked.

At that moment, the cube on the table shook as it glowed a bright red color. "LOOK!" shouted Robin. The group stepped back slowly. The cube grew larger and larger until it made a popping sound and instantly took the form of a rectangle.

"Disappointing" Raven said blankly "very disappointing"

Suddenly the Titans crime alert was set off causing it to emit a loud beeping noise.

"Crime time!" exclaimed Cyborg

"TITANS GO!" commanded Robin as the team ran to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the team arrived at the scene, they discovered that there was no apparent crime at all. The area was filled with hundreds of these cube objects. "Dude I was expecting the H.I.V.E to be here or something" Cyborg said confused

"Yeah man me too!" Beast Boy commented while the Titans spread out to investigate.

Suddenly, Raven froze and stared at a distant figure. She came closer to find it was a tall man about 6 foot 5. He wore a scarf, trench coat, and leather gloves. Raven made her way towards the man and froze again, this time, shocked and fascinated. After Raven recovered she flew over to him and began asking an amount of questions in a run-on sentence, because she knew exactly who he was.

"Hi Sherlock I thought you were a fictional character this is crazy how did Moriarty survive how's John how's Mrs. Hudson can I see your experiments?!" She asked quickly voice full of energy.

Sherlock looked her over for about 5 awkward seconds until he finally said: "If your team is okay with it" as Raven rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey you!" Beast Boy yelled at Sherlock as he took the form of a cheetah and ran to him "Stop stealin' my girl!" he demanded loudly.

"No Beast Boy, it's not like that" Raven said trying to calm him down.

"I'm watchin' you man!" Beast Boy said to Sherlock with his eyes narrowed "I'm watchin' you"

"Let's go see if Robin can give us permission to go to London"

"London!?"

"Robin?" Sherlock asked surprised "you mean like Batman and Robin?"

"Yes actually" Raven answered.

"I'm coming to!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

The three walked over to the leader of the Teen Titans. "Hello!" said Sherlock to Robin shaking his hand excitedly "Hello hello!"

"Oh hi" said Robin slightly confused.

"I never thought I would be meeting the Boy Wonder!"

Robin groaned

"Oh sorry" Sherlock said understanding that Robin did not like being called Boy Wonder.

"So, Raven, who is this?" Robin asked.

"Sherlock Holmes" Raven answered happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Raven had convinced Robin to let her go to London with Sherlock. They went to the Jump city airport to reserve the first flight to the U.K. When their plane neared the runway in London, Raven tried to, but couldn't keep her emotions in check. Beast Boy was saddened by Raven's reaction to Sherlock. He could see clearly that Sherlock was smarter and more attractive than Beast Boy himself. He felt a tear roll down his face with the thought of losing his Girlfriend.

Raven didn't notice that he was depressed, she was too busy collecting her bags from the storage compartment above the seat. "This is your captain speaking" said a voice over the plane's loudspeaker "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing" the speaker clicked off.

After the plane landed, the three stepped out and felt the cool fresh London air. They made their way to the sidewalk and Sherlock hailed a cab. Beast Boy noticed a notably large ferris wheel and marveled at the sight.

"Come on" Sherlock called to them "we have some work to do"

The group sat down on the back seat and Beast Boy noticed that the steering wheel was on the right side of the vehicle. "that's weird" he said looking at it.

Sherlock gave the driver the address and looked out the window. When they came to the address Sherlock gave the driver, Beast Boy was the first to pop out of the taxi. "Hold up!" he said excitedly "sandwich shop!" he immediately ran towards the store not realizing that there was a glass door there. He smacked into it with his face pressed against the door. Raven giggled quietly.

"Not now" Sherlock said while he knocked on a door that read: apt. 221B

The door opened and an older woman stepped out to hug Sherlock, she did, and then noticed Raven. "Oh my" she said with a slight tone of embarrassment in her voice "I've got to change clothes!" she ran up the stairs while shouting "John, we've got company!"

"Hey wait!" Beast Boy hollered while Sherlock and Raven started up the apartment stairs "Hey, can't I get a sandwich!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Titan Tower, the rest of the team, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, were having a calm evening. Until Robin yelled one of his signature lines: "TITANS!" Cyborg and Starfire came running into the living room where Robin was. "What is the matter Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I've tracked Beast Boy to this location" Robin said pointing to an image on the Titan computer "I used his communicator to pick up his signal" he continued "We need to get there as fast as we can so we can…um…monitor…Beast Boy"

"You mean like a stakeout?!" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"Yes I do!" answered Robin.

"Let's go!" Cyborg hollered as he ran to the Titan's jet.

Soon, they made it to London too and proceeded directly to the apartment that Robin showed the group. The remaining team hid in a bush outside the building. "I've done some research on this Sherlock fellow" Robin told the group "he seems to be very popular" he continued "I don't think we should trust him yet though"

"Must the Sherlock be such of a threat to you Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Hey dude y-" Cyborg was cut off.

"I don't know Star, he seems a bit strange"

"Hey d-" Cyborg was cut off again.

"He does not seem to be the bad"

"You're sitting on an anthill!" Cyborg finally blurted.

"What!?" Robin yelled alerted "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I tried dude!"

Robin screamed while Cyborg peered outside of the bush. "Shhhh!" Cyborg told the team "somebody's coming!" he whispered. Robin held in his yelling as the black ants crawled onto his laptop computer. While Cyborg used a brush to sweep the ants back to the ground he saw a man walking to the apartment. "That guy looks suspicious" he said to himself. The man was wearing a light brown coat, a scarf of the same color as Raven's cloak, sunglasses, and a matching hat.

The man walked to the front door and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Hudson welcoming him with a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The man entered the apartment and proceeded up the stairs. When he arrived at the top floor, he sat down in the 'client chair'. Raven was examining the skull on the mantle. John noticed the client and said "Sherlock, we have a client" John moved a chair facing the client and asked: "What's your case?"

"It's-It's" the man stuttered.

"Go on" John urged him.

"It's my son, he went up to the north and was going to be there for only three days"

"And it has been?" asked Sherlock

"Two weeks" the man said while trying to hold back tears "you may have seen him" he continued "here, I have pictures of him"

The man reached into his coat pocket. Sherlock heard a muffled click but disregarded it for the folding of paper. Then the man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sherlock's chest. Everyone gasped, except for Sherlock. John pulled out his gun from under his desk, but it was too late.

Bang! Sherlock felt a bullet pierce through his arm and tumbled over his chair in pain. Outside, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire heard the loud sound and Cyborg acted fast. "We gotta do somethin'!" he said shocked. He propelled himself upward towards the window and broke through it. "Surprise!" he yelled as he morphed his hand into a sonic cannon.

John didn't bother to ask the metal man any questions given the moment they were in. They both were pointing weapons at the client. Just then the client grabbed Raven by her left side and pulled her close to himself. He held his gun to Raven's neck "Now what are you going to do?!" the man yelled at Cyborg and John.

"Sherlock!" Raven screamed "Help!"

"Nobody move!" the client commanded "or I kill her!"

Raven swallowed and closed her eyes. She was going to use a spell to free herself but the man's grip was too tight that she couldn't move her arms.

"What do you want!?" Sherlock yelled back

Then, the client dropped Raven, she fell to the floor. Raven coughed. The man had also dropped his weapon. The client's eyes filled with tears and he ran his hands through his hair.


End file.
